suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Romeo K.
|current= Evicted |color= evicted |age= 15 |colorlevel= Black |residence= Newbury, UK |occupation= Waiter |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 6/16 |votes= 9 |alliances= The Girls |loyalties= Kasey H. India P. |hoh= |nominated= 4 (Weeks 1, 3, 5 & 9) |veto= 1 (Week 1) |days= 10 |season2= |status2= Evicted |place2= 10/16 |votes2= 8 |alliances2= |loyalties2= AJ C. |hoh2= |nominated2= 4 (Week 2, Day 9 & Weeks 5 & 6) |veto2= |days2= 14 }} was a houseguest on and . In his first season he placed sixth, and was the sixth member of the jury. In his second season he placed tenth. He was originally the second member of the jury, however he failed to vote for a winner at the final two. Big Brother 7 Game Summary Romeo's attempts to remain under-the-radar were immediately scuppered in Week 1 when Stuart H. nominated him for eviction, forcing Romeo to prove his worth and win the first veto competition to stay in the game. Forging The Girls alliance with India P. and Kasey H., Romeo kept up his social game, but still found himself a pawn for the block, narrowly avoiding eviction because of a penalty vote in Week 3, and surviving against James R. in Week 5 after becoming a replacement nominee. However, after the implosion of the Veterans power alliance, Romeo found himself on the back foot as Max N. formed new power duos with Stuart H. and Maddy W., which saw India get done over in the Instant Eviction, and Romeo on the block as a replacement again in Week 9. This time against serial pawn Logan H., Kasey's vote was not enough to keep him in the game, as Max and Maddy evicted Romeo to the jury 2-1. Competition History Voting History Big Brother Blood vs. Water Game Summary Returning for Blood vs. Water, Romeo chose AJ C. to join him on the season. However they both found themselves key targets of the Make-A-Wish Squad power alliance, and in Week 2 Romeo was up against his own partner on the block, forced to campaign against him to survive. After attempting to lay low to survive, Romeo's downfall came in the form of the Secret Week twist, after Chloe D. and her Core Four alliance secretly nominated him for eviction as a pawn against James R. However, James' partner Nick M. did not want to see him leave, and along with the new Single Ladies alliance, they worked to ruin the Core Four's plan. As a result, Romeo found himself the unlucky victim, evicted to the jury in a 4-3 vote. Competition History Voting History Trivia * Romeo is the fifth person to have his status as a jury member revoked, as a result of not voting for a winner in Big Brother Blood vs. Water. ** Tyler S., from was the first, Andalib O. and Dakota M. from , were the second and third respectively, and Nick N. from was the fourth. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB7 Houseguests Category:BB8 Houseguests Category:6th Place Category:10th Place Category:Returning Houseguests